


(Peppermint) Mocha Chocalata Ya Ya

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Theo likes the taste of Liam's chapstick.  Liam's okay with that.Or, absolutely awful fluff that took me an obscene amount of time to write for how short it is.Merry Christmas, Thiam Pack!





	(Peppermint) Mocha Chocalata Ya Ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> I'm making this my Christmas present to Tabs, because shes the member of this pack that keeps me sane and helps me stay on track. <3

"Li, can you go grab another icing pack out of the fridge, sweetie?" Lydia cooed from her spot in front of the coffee table, her voice nog-addled and lilted.

Liam frowned down at her from where he was standing in front of the television, trying to find the perfect Christmas movie to put on.

Stiles was placing tiny little gumdrops along the edges of a perfectly iced roof. Lydia was starting on the bare gingerbread family laid out beside the house, but in her hand was a clearly exhausted bag of icing. She stared, slightly red-eyed, at Liam with a pout.

"I got it." Theo sighed, getting up from his recliner with a groan.

Liam grinned for a second at his roommate and then turned back to flip through his movies on Plex. Theo slapped him unnecessarily hard on the ass on his path to the kitchen.

"Lazy ass." Stiles grunted, not looking up from his gumdrops.

"You should talk." Malia giggled from the couch, where she and Scott were curled up, Scott snoring lightly, exhausted from his ten hour drive from San Diego. "You asked me to grab you a beer from the fridge before you even got up to greet us. You still never got up to hug me, and you made Scott come to you."

Liam rolled his eyes at his houseguests as they snarled at eachother.

"So, Liam." Lydia cooed, drawing Liam's full attention once again. "Where's that boy you were dating last time we saw you? I thought it was getting serious."

"It was getting comfortable, is what it was." Liam laughed humorlessly. "It got so boring that we didn't even fight when we broke up. I guess that's a blessing, though. We're still cool and everything.  Seeing him around campus isn't too hard. He did try to fuck Theo after a couple weeks, though. That wasn't very cool."

"He was wasted!" Theo yelled from the kitchen.

"Still." Liam furrowed his brow in that general direction before turning back to Lydia.

"Did Theo bang him?" Malia asked, enraptured by the gossip, earning an appalled look from Stiles.

"Ew." Stiles spun around, gummy in hand, and he gagged at his ex-girlfriend. "Why would you ask that?"

"Theo doesn't have a habit of banging guys." Liam frowned, answering before the coyote could. "That I know of at least."

"Theo's sex life is off limits for discussion!" Theo's voice growled from the other room.

"Theo doesn't bang anyone." Scott mumbled, turning over in Malia's arms, eyes still closed.

"He's got a point." Lydia shrugged nonchalantly, reaching for her glass of spiked eggnog.  She eyed Liam as she took a sip. "Despite the constant near-pornographic snapchats you send of him going full coyote-ugly at work, I don't think I've heard one story about him dating in the past three years."

Liam heard the chimera growl again from the kitchen and he frowned, trying to think back on all the time he's spent with Theo's friends from work over the past couple years. He couldn't recall a single time in the past few months of cohabitation he'd done more than flirted with someone, let alone disappeared with them or took them home.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Liam offered,  and went back to flipping through movie choices, cringing when he passed by Krampus on the list.

It had been well over 3 years since Scott had left Beacon Hills. Liam went to a local college, unlike most of his pack. He had transferred to the closest Cal State campus this past summer, and was living with Theo just inside the county limits, instead of his parents, who had moved to San Fransisco. He and Theo had grown close when Mason and Corey went away to college, and had been best friends ever since. Moving in with him instead of having to work an extra job just to pay rent, made perfect sense.

Theo worked as a bartender near campus. His early twenties looked good on him, and the money came in easily. Tip money and Liam's financial aid helped easily pay the rent for the two young supernatural bachelors.

A knock came at the door half a second before it opened, just as Liam was considering Elf. Mason and Corey let themselves in as they usually did when they came by to visit Liam and Theo's rented two-bedroom townhome.

"Merry Christmas Eve, friends!  We come bearing pie!" Mason cheered as Corey held up two pink boxes. The were-chamleon walked toward the kitchen as Mason approached the group. "That gingerbread house is intense."

"Thank you." Lydia grinned as Mason bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "It would be better if Theo would ever come back with the frosting!"

"He can't find it." Corey walked in the room, smirking. "But he did find some brownies, and he was stuffing his face with them when I brought in the pies."

"I'll go help him." Liam sighed heavily. He set down the remote on the oversized recliner behind him. He went to pass through the threshold to the kitchen just as Theo appeared in the doorway, icing pack in hand.

" **OH MY GOD STOP! DON'T MOVE!** " Lydia shouted suddenly, causing both their heads to snap In her direction.

The tipsy redhead was staring at them like they'd just told her she won the Field's Medal in Mathmatics. He mouth was hanging open in a wide smile that reached all the way to her liquor-induced, glazed-over eyes.

" _Kiss_!" She giggled, her hands clasped in front of her in glee.

"What?" Liam's mouth turned down in surprise as he spoke. "Why aren't we allowed to move?"

"You're standing under her mistletoe." Stiles huffed, staring distrustingly at the space about their heads. "I told Theo not to let her do it."

Liam looked up, and sure enough, there hung a sprig of mistletoe.

"The fuck?" Liam stared at Theo, finding the man frozen in place, surprise painted on his face as well.  Or at least, an expression that involved wide eyes and a far deeper blush than Liam had ever seen on his friend. "Why did you let Lydia put those up? You know that those are poisonous, right? What the fuck were y-"

Liam found himself cut off by a pair of warm, pillowy lips pressing firmly against his own thinner ones. A rough hand came up to cradle the side of his face tenderly. Liam continued staring straight ahead, noting that Theo's eyes were screwed tightly shut. The little creases that always appeared between Theo's eyebrows whenever he was focusing intently were prominent as Liam continued to observe what looked like Theo trying in earnest to kiss him. Liam felt his own eyes flutter closed under the delicate caress.

But before Liam could return the gentle press of lips, someone let out a whoop, causing Theo to jerk away as if burned.

"Way to be a good sport, Theo." Lydia smiled mischievously at them before turning her attention to the man she was addressing. "I'll need that icing now, love."

Theo looked at Lydia, clearly still amazed at his own actions. He licked his lips, turning back to Liam, his eyes growing dark for a split second before curiously staring at the werewolf's lips.

"Are you..." Theo breathed out, voice husky. He cleared his throat before starting again. "Are you wearing flavored lipgloss?"

"It's called chapstick, Theo. It's one of the little egg-shaped ones I always have." Liam whispered back, confused, both at the question and kiss that had just transpired. He bit his bottom lip, worrying his teeth into it absently, tasting the minty flavor.

"But it's chocolate-y." Theo licked his lips again, frowning when the taste was no longer there. He stared openly at Liam's plump, freshly bitten lip."It tastes like a peppermint mocha."

"Oooh, I saw that flavor at target!" Corey exclaimed suddenly, breaking Liam from the trance that Theo's actions and words had drawn him into. "I knew I should have bought it."

Liam and Theo turned back to the rest of the room and noticed that everyone, except Scott who was snoring once again, had stopped whatever they were doing to stare at their hosts expectantly.

"The frosting. Theo?" Lydia teased, with a glint in her eye.

The rough hand was back on Liam's face, and he turned to Theo in time to be met with another soft, fleeting, press of lips, filled by a tiny swipe of tongue along his bottom lip.

Then suddenly Theo was across the room, handing Lydia the frosting package and hugging Mason, instantly falling into a cheery conversation about Masons impending internship with the couple who served as their best and dearest friends.

Blood was rushing past his ears to pool in Liam's cheeks. He looked around the room, almost panicked, as he observed the ease that they all continued on with. Did they not see what had just happened? Did he imagine all of it?

Theo kissed him.

Twice.

"Liam, what movie did we decide on?" Stiles yawned, stretching his arms. He had finished the roof on the gingerbread house that they'd been working on ever since Liam got home that afternoon. The kit had been a present to Theo, who had mentioned at pack Christmas the year previous that he'd never made one. Once Liam got home, Theo had let Stiles and Lydia finish it up, helping Liam prepare for the rest of their guests instead.

"I say Die Hard." Scott grumbled into Malia's thigh, followed by another loud snore. She just rolled her eyes and petted her boyfriend's head.

Apparently they were all going to act like Theo and Liam kissing was just a Christmas tradition. Nothing strange. That was fine. Liam had no idea why he was so flustered in the first place. It's not like he had a crush on his friend

Anymore, at least.

"How the fuck is that a Christmas movie?" Theo snorted.

"Oh my..." Corey's eyes flew open in theatrical appall. He raised a hand to grip the chimera's bicep tightly. "Have you never seen Die Hard?"

"That is blasphemy!" Stiles shouted from the floor, a similar, disgusted expression across his face.

"Don't worry, honey." Lydia cooed at Theo understandingly then sighed. "Scott and Stiles did this same thing to Malia in high school. You might as well sit down. We're watching Die Hard. For the 50th time."

"I still don't get why it's a Christmas movie either." Mason shrugged, tugging his offended boyfriend onto the opposite side of the L-shaped couch from Scott and Malia.

"Li, my man." Stiles grinned up at the still shell-shocked young werewolf. "Will you do the honors?"

Liam looked over to where his roommate was standing next to the oversized recliner, remote in hand. His breath caught when he met Theo's eyes. The dark look had returned, and the chimera's eyes flitted to his Liam's now lightly-chapped lips.

"Alright, pup?" Theo arched an eyebrow and held the remote out.

"Yeah." Liam shook his head and approached the older man, grinning, a forced cheery expression that he hoped veiled the panic he still felt.

Liam heard Theo settle into the recliner, and focused to searching for the Bruce Willis film in the movie index.

"Anyone want anything?" Liam asked the room as he pressed play. A round of negative responses chorused, and Liam jumped as a strong arm looped around his waist and drew him into Theo's warm, solid lap.

Normally, Liam could just relax and accept the embrace, but instead he froze up, unable to ignore the steady beat of Theo's heart against the back of his own ribcage. Cuddling wasn't unusual around the pack, and especially not Theo. The chimera had apparently gone so long without actually being cared about that once the pack started to show him affection, he showed it back tenfold.

Theo shifted and removed the remote from Liam's nervous clutches, setting it on the side table.

Liam tried to relax.

"God, this movie is so good." Corey squealed from the other side of the room, as Bruce Willis appeared on the screen with a giant teddy bear.

Theo let out a soft laugh, which Liam mimicked awkwardly, trying to get comfortable, the exhaustion from work kicking in. He reached into his pocket, squirming in Theo's lap, until he freed the little blue and brown egg-shaped container.

Liam unscrewed the halves and applied the balm unconsciously, forgetting Theo's earlier fascination with the flavor. Until Theo quiet sucked in a gasp from behind him.

"Can I have some?" Theo whispered, voice thick and raw, like Liam had never heard before. He fought back a shiver as the hand that rested loosely on his hip tightened considerably.

Liam turned his neck so that he was looking down into Theo's intent gaze.

And there were those dark eyes again.

"Uh, yeah..." Liam swallowed, going to unscrew the balm again. He kept his eyes locked on Theo's with a confused frown. "You know, I can get you your own if you like it so-"

Liam found himself cut off for the second time that night. Theo's free hand was gripping Liam's chin firmly, hard enough to bruise if it weren't for supernatural constitution.

In an overwhelming juxtaposition, Liam's bottom lip was being held captive by Theo's own plush, wet lips. The man held him tighter and he sucked gently then released Liam's swollen lip, following up with a tender peck.

Then Theo's hand was back at his side, eyes trained to the screen. Liam gaped at the chimera before a surge of frustration rushed through him.

"What the fuck?" Liam hissed harshly, making Theo's gaze flick back at him. This time, Theo's eyes looked glazed, and he clenched his jaw. His adam's apple bobbed and he looked almost embarrassed. Scared, maybe.

"I swear, if you guys don't shut it and watch the movie." Scott grunted, eyes finally open and trained on the pair cuddled up on the oversized chair.

"You can make out after we leave, boys." Lydia giggled from where she was finishing up the gingerbread family.

"Yes, please wait." Stiles cringed. "I won't have you ruining Die Hard for me."

"But please do continue making out once we leave." Mason added, pleading. "If I have to suffer through Theo's depression while Liam dates another boring pre-law douchebag..."

The rest of the room chorused out in emphatic agreement.

"Shut up douchebags." Theo groaned, reaching next to him and pausing the movie. He sighed exaggerated and shaky at the same time. He sat up, pushing Liam up out of his lap til he was standing. He stayed seated and threaded his fingers together, looking up nervously. "Fine. Let's do this. Liam, Lydia brought the mistletoe as a setup."

Liam looked down at him, face blank with confusion.

"She said that it's ridiculous that I haven't been with anyone in years because I'm too busy being hopelessly in love with you. I told her I wouldn't do it, that you weren't interested, but then you ran into me, and you taste so good with that stupid flavored chapstick... You know that's my favorite drink ever, Li, Jesus."

Theo stopped suddenly, looking down and wringing his hands together, clearly embarrassed.

"Theo, are you serious?" Liam whispered, still shocked. "You want me? You want to be with me?"

Theo didn't look up, he just nodded silently.

"Okay." Liam laughed, incredulous. Theo finally looked up at that. "Be with me. Yes. _Absolutely_. T, I fell in love with you the second I found out you turned down a free ticket to backpack through Thailand with Derek and Cora just so that you wouldn't miss my High School graduation."

" _Told you_." Stiles coughed into his fist, earning a sharp slap to the back of the head from Malia.

"Theo..." Liam grinned, climbing happily back into the chimera's lap, stunned arms coming up to hold him gently. "I didn't ever think you were interested in... well, anyone, actually."

"I wasn't!" Theo shook his head, eyes wide and vulnerable. "Well, _you_! I mean, it's always been you. I haven't been with anyone since I was in... y'know."

"That long?" Liam's brow crinkled and he ran his thumb along Theo's jaw. "God, Theo, I wish you'd said something."

"It doesn't matter now." Theo shook his head again. He looked ready to cry, but he was smiling brightly. "Just kiss me. Please."

Liam laughed and bent down to his him, pressing his peppermint mocha flavored lips to Theo's firmly, unable to help smiling into the kiss.

Loud applause and cheers surrounded the room, breaking them apart. Liam looked around his living room, blushing. Stiles was fighting back a laugh and everyone else was grinning and clapping. Scott seemed almost to the point of tears as he sat up for the first time all night, hands clutched over his heart.

"Okay, okay." Theo chuckled and Liam looked back at his roommate. "I hope you're all satisfied."

"Are you?" Liam teased, rubbing Theo's chest affectionately.

"Immensely." Theo smiled back, leaning in for another coffee flavored kiss.

"Alright fine!" Corey yelled, succeeding in separating them. "Less happy, more explosions, please."

The room was filled with laughter as Theo grabbed the remote again. He pulled Liam closer, kissing him on the jaw and focusing on the movie.

Liam cuddled in close, ready to ring in the first hours of Christmas with his pack and his new, long awaited, boyfriend.


End file.
